A Love story Come true
by smushi123
Summary: A very romantic story Character Point of view of Sasuke and Sakura " As I saw Sasuke entered the village my only words welcome back Sasuke" "I ran to meet her it was raining I kissed her her lips tasted so sweet"
1. A Love story come true

A Love story Come true

Sasuke and Sakura

I was in my room alone I just brought a house for myself I had nothing to do. It was raining outside. Sasuke had came back. I saw him, but I didn't speak to him, well did but just a very small sentence

" Welcome back Sasuke"

I acted like if I was happy he had came back, but then just walked away.

She was there Sakura saw me as I came to the village after killing Oroachimaru and Itachi I had my revenge. I looked at her waiting for her to say something. She said something but just a small sentence

" Welcome back Sasuke."

Then she just walked away. I wanted to go after her but my mouth froze so did my body. I just stood there. Naruto walked up to me saying

" Sasuke I became Hokage. Come on let's go celebrate."

"No thanks" is what I responded

Oh how I wish Sasuke could come up to me and say

" Sakura I love you."

But he didn't. Now I am here with my cat Lady. I can't stand waiting here doing nothing.

(both say the same time)

Sasuke Sakura

I ran down the street going toward Sakura's house

I ran toward Sasuke house.

When there in the middle of the street I saw him. He grabbed my hand I grabbed his.

"Sakura I love you." he said

He kissed me his passionate lips touched mines it was like a dream come true, but just a dream

Her lips tasted so sweet

It was all a dream. I woke. Sasuke did comeback but he never said to me I love you…., but when I looked next to my bed I saw him.

Sasuke sleeping next to me. It wasn't a dream

I turned around and said

"Sakura are you ok?"

"yes I'm fine? Why?" I got off the bed with the sheets I quickly entered the bathroom. I came out to find the bed fixed and my sword on the bed and a rose. I walked towards the kitchen there sitting down was the pink haired girl I loved, but never thought of admitting I did love her. She had breakfast on the table I sat down and ate.

I had made Sasuke breakfast. I looked at him as he ate. His blueish blackish hair shinning of the sun. I looked at the clock it was a quarter till 12 I was late for work but I didn't care. Tsunadai can wait. Sasuke was the guy I loved I always admitted my love with him, but he didn't. I didn't care anymore. Everything was perfect

_**Authors talk: Alright then there is a next chapter to this I will try to make as romantic and dramatic as I can just give me 2 1/2 days. Hope you love it Review it please**_


	2. Happy Birthday Sasuke wait you a task?

Author: Alright Sakura is going to do a recap for us

Sakura: Alright let see me and Sasuke are together and everything is perfect

Author coughs word out: SURE OK!

Sakura: Are you ok?

Author: Yah fin Continue

Sakura: So this is the next chapter and someday she might make a sequel

Sasuke: Oh yah and please review you hear me fan girls review and we might change the I into she and him!

Everything was going great Sasuke was accepted back into the village. They had nothing to worry about.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Sasuke was caught by surprise he jumped up an hit the ceiling.

"Sakura don't do that" he winned like he did when he was 13.

"Happy 19th birthday Sasuke" Sakura handed him a cake. He wasn't used to anyone celebrating his birthday…well not since his parents died

"Sakura… um well…" he put his hand on his head

Thought:

_How do I tell her I have a mission on my bi… bir… birthday._

"What wrong Sasuke you don't like the cake?"

"No that's not it Sakura it's just I have a mission to go on."

"On your birthday? Oh who gave it to you was it Naruto… oh he'll see a p…." she was cut off by Sasuke

"No it wasn't Naruto the moron must be still celebrating his win. It was Lady Hokage so then I can't stay sorry."

He got up put his sword on and exited towards the door.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" he froze he hadn't heard her say that since he left

_Flash back_

_Sasuke- kun? If you leave I'll scream!_

_Thank you Sakura-chan._

_Flash back ends_

"Can I go with you?" she walked over next him (wondering where the cat was on the table )

He turned around

"No."

"why?"

"because it involves the atakasuki (can't write it right sorry computer won't let me)

"So"

"It's to dangerous you might get"

"but if you get hurt then who will heal you?'

"it's ok." he opened the door.

"Sasuke please let me go." she looked at him in puppy dog face that always worked when they were little

"_Come on work come on!"_ he turned around and saw it

"fine you can… but you get in the middle I guarantee no safetyness understood." he looked at her firmly

"Got that " then something that hadn't happened in weeks came back up her inner self

"_Great way to treat you girlfriend!"_

"Wait Sasuke."

"hm" he turned around

" Can Naoko come?" Naoko was a new girl she was younger than Sakura by atleast 9 months and when she came Sakura was the only one who talked to her. So they became really close. Naoko had black and blue eyes. She was a shy girl but was really strong.

"Why are you going to bring her than we can't have alone time with me and you?" his onyx eyes gazed into hers

"Well, I promised Naoko that she can come on the next mission please…" once again she did the puppy eyes that always worked on Sasuke and it still does

"Fine she can come."

"great now Sasuke let's finish the cake!" she walked over with the cake apparently Lady was in the middle and Sakura tripped over the cat dropping the cake on Sasuke's new clothes! She got up

" Oh Sasuke… I'm so sorry Sasuke?" Sasuke had a grin on his face

" Oh I believe you Sakura now why don't you just come over here and I'll give you a kiss. (He was holding a peace of the cake)

Sakura quickly caught on She ran around the couch

"Your not getting me SASUKE UCHIHA"

"AH COME ON IT'S JUST A KISS"

"ALRIGHT FINE" she walked over

BAM! Sasuke smothered the cake all over her face She wiped it off and picked up so my cake!

"Oh Sasuke Uchiha Your girlfriend has something for you"

10 minuets later The whole house was filled with cake!

Sakura thinking

" _I've never seen Sasuke so happy it's so strange"_

"Sakura!" Sasuke called from the middle of the room. Sakura was hiding behind the couch

"What is it Sasuke?"

" Come here don't worry were all out of cake"

Sakura got from the couch and walked over to Sasuke

"Sakura."

"What do you want"

"Close your eyes."

"ok"

Bam another cake splashed on her face Luckily she knew too and splashed a piece of cake into his face( wondering how big the cake it was a half sheet )

Sakura wiped the cake of her face he did too.

Then Sakura said:

"Come here you good looking Uchiha!"

She kissed him! The kiss lasted 30 seconds the he said:

" Don't you mean the only Uchiha!"

Sakura: What ever.

Sasuke stopped her

" ok I… I mean we have to go and don't you have to see Naoko?""oh yah I'll walk over but first I think we better get changed first"

She walked into the room Sasuke was behind her. She stopped him

"Ladies first." She entered

_**Author finishing: Alright guys this the end of the second chapter wondering what they are going to end up as? Well then read there might be a proposal somewhere in the next chapter . Sakura take it away**_

_**Sasuke: Hey don't I get to talk around here?**_

_**Author: Yah in the next chapter Now Sakura SASUKE PULLING OUT HIS SWORD!**_

_**Sakura: Alright have fun. the name Naoko is a Japanese name it mean Honest. Your wondering the story of Naoko heh? **_

_**Author: I have hardly any chalkra oh wait I can do this! Mangekyou sharingan . That should hold him for a while now RUN!**_

_**Sakura: Ok Naoko is a 18 year old girl she is younger than me by 9 months. She has black hair and blue eyes. Naoko had a family once but apparently Oroachimaru killed them. She wanted to take revenge but since she is strong and stood up to Oroachimaru. This all happened when she 14 exactly when Sasuke left. She is about to meet Sasuke. She would always say she would have her revenge without putting her hand on Oroachimaru. This is where Sasuke comes in. Since Sasuke left. Sasuke killed Oroachimaru causing the revenge to be done without her doing nothing. She grew up next to Lady Hokage she took great care of her. Her and Naoko parents were really tight. So Lady Hokage taught everything she knew. She knows healing, genjutsu and many more. Naoko was picked on when she entered the Junin and I Sakura was there for her the whole time we became really close friends. You'll learn more about her in the following chapters while the author hopefully alive writes something romantic. **_

_**Thanks for reading and Please Review and we'll have more Japanese names in the next chapter but no new characters!**_


	3. Itachi's alive?

Chapter 3: The comeback of a brother

**Author: Here is your next chapter Sasuke will so a recap**

**Sasuke: Thank you! Alright then Sakura stoled the bathroom. Oh how much I love her. Any how Sakura went to get Naoko and I waited for her in the corner of the street. Ok you guys can keep a secret.**

**Author: I'm just going to walk away.**

**Sasuke: I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me anyway do you think she'll say yes? Well then back to the recap just please read. HEY AUTHOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MY SWORD?! Chase chase **

**Author: Sakura gave it to me !! Behind a tree. Hey what can you do with this.**

**Now here is the story**

Sakura-chan! Naoko waved to Sakura from a distance! Sakura ran towards her.

Hey Naoko what are you doing?

Nothing really actually I was just going to see you. I heard your friend Sasuke is back and I wanted to meet him

Yah Sasuke and I are going on a mission so since I promised you to go on the next mission come on lets go!

Alright then I got enough money to buy some stuff on the way.

Sakura and Naoko walked back to Sasuke.

Hi you must be Sasuke Uchiha I've heard a lots about you

Really then how much? His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Yah I heard that tried to kill Naruto and that you hurt Sakura and that you joined Orochimaru and…

I think we get the point Naoko! Sakura tried to shut her up Naoko got the point.

My name is Naoko and I guess we are going on a mission.

" _OMG Uchiha Sasuke is cute!"_

So Sasuke and I are dating now!

"Oh I'm so happy for you! "

_There goes that dream_

What are we doing here lets go!

**The forest**

"Aww Sasuke I love you so much"

"Sakura, I think that's enough not in front of your friend"

"Sorry Sasuke.:" Sakura sighs

"So Naoko tell me more about you?"

"Well what can I say I was taught by the best! Lady Tsunadai!"

"Oh well that's great what else?"

That instant the Sasori and Deidara attack.

Sasuke steps forward. Sakura just froze. Naoko was read to attack

Naoko thinking

_Did Sakura just freeze she never freezes that is strange! Wait Sharringan._

That instant Uchiha Itachi cam from the top of tree.

"No Your dead it's impossible."

"That is where you are wrong my little brother I was dead." Itachi steps forward

Sasuke looks at Sakura who was frozen in place.

"SAKURA!" He yells to her

"She's not going to answer. Apparently she having a little trip."

That instant Itachi runs forward. Naoko jumps in the middle. Itachi stops at all force. Sasuke is frozen in place by shock. Naoko looks into Itachi's eyes.

"sharringan?" Itachi stared into her eyes she quickly does genjutsu. Itachi is frozen in place. Alright then Rasagan! Itachi goes flying off somewhere

"HA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU!" Sakura quickly is let go of her strange trance. Sasuke quickly grabs.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yah I'm fine thanks." Sasuke quickly sits her on a nearby stump.

He gets back to the fight.

"Ok Sasuke we Deidara on one side and we have Sasori on the other I call Deidara!"

She quickly runs over and stand in front of Sasuke doing fast hand signal that Sasuke had ever seen.

"CHIDORI!" She misses and hit's a tree.

Sakura tries to get up but she felt to woozy. Sasuke stops and think

_How can she do all the these things first Sharingan and then Rasagan and Chidori. That is amazing!_

Deidara throws some of his spiders.

Sakura was still shock from what Itachi did.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke jumps quickly and throws Sakura on the floor."NAOKO!" He yells to her "GET DOWN!"

"hm we'll see about that!" she does some more hand signals.

"Alright let me see Fire STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

The little spiders lit on fire. Deidara falls some one because some fire balls hit him!

"Sakura-chan everything is ok. The only person we have left is Sasori. Sasuke you think you can take him."(Naoko)

He nodes

"No Sasuke I'll fight with you!" Sakura gets up from her feet

"No, Sakura I don't want to lose you like I lost everyone else in my life."

He gets up and pulls out his sword.

"Na Sasuke it's ok I can fight!" she gets up and puts a fist up!

" You guys go I'm almost… all… out of chakra. That Sharingan can do a lot."

Naoko quickly hid behind a tree

Sasori quickly caught that he had an devious plan coming up his sleeves.

"I don't like to be put to wait."

Sakura quickly punches the ground causing everything to shake. Sasori falls sideway and quickly gets his balance and from the back a giant tail hit Sasuke. Letting him fall unconscious

"SASUKE!" Sakura screams to him

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I got this under control. Sakura do you punch one more time and I got the rest."

Sakura nodes she punches the ground. It shakes again.

"Alright ground dissolving jutsu." The ground begins to dissolve into a hole. Sasori falls inside. She quickly closes it. Deidara was unconscious

"Come on Sakura grab Sasuke we don't have much time!"

Sakura quickly grabs Sasuke and starts running away.

_**The end of the chapter**_

**Author: Alright guys this is the end of the chapter not that many romance sorry I tried but the next chapter is when Sasuke proposes and this is where the couple cold feet begins. Something will happen to Naoko, and since Sasuke is unconscious. Naoko will take us away **

**Naoko: Alright you guys are wondering how do I know some much jutsu well then you didn't read the end of the last chapter. **

**Ok another Japanese name for a boy is Chiko it sounds like the Spanish word for boy but actually it is a boy Japanese name it means arrow of pledge what a nice name! Well then you know what the next chapter is about you guys can give the author also ideas to make it more romantic! Plus well Sakura is healing Sasuke while the author is doing something with Sasuke sword! Well see yah!**

**Author: NAOKO I WAS NEVER HERE!**

**Naoko: OK?**

**Angry mob behind Author**

**MOB LADY: WHERE IS SHE? SHE DID CHINORIE ON THAT DREADED SWORD AND EXPLODED OUR VILLAGE**

**Naoko: She went that way**

**Author: I hate something bad is going to happen to you in the next chapter!**

**Naoko: Humph I don't really care! Well then bye !**


	4. The Couple gets cold feet

Chapter 4: The Couple gets cold feet

**Alright this chapter **_**someone **_**gets kidnapped and the couple gets cold feet.**

**The Forest **

"Hm" Sasuke was waking up from his unconsciousness "Hm Sakura?"

"Sasuke you ok? You got hit really badly" Sakura was eating an apple she found nearby on a tree

"Yah I'm fine." he said rubbing his hand on his head "Naoko she alright?"

"Yah she fine she sleeping over there see." she points at Naoko sleeping in her sleeping bag " She really got hurt. I mean she used all her chakra after you went unconscious." she took another bite of the apple

"hm good as long as your ok I am fine I will kill anyone for you. Um Sakura will you…. Marry me. He took out a ring. Sakura froze

"Yes Sasuke I will marry you." he put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Sakura your lips taste like a yummy apple."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too." No that's fine that didn't bother me." Naoko woke up she looked around to see Sasuke awake. She walked over with a slight smile on her face she didn't want to show that her head really sore after that battle.

"Hey guys. I guess Sasuke finally woke up."

"Yah I'm fine a little sore but fine."

"So I guess since it's getting dark we might as well set up camp here."

"good idea. Naoko me and SASUKE ARE GETTING MARRIED" Sakura said trying to get the apple back from Sasuke who took it. Naoko turned around and saw Sasuke on top of a tree torturing Sakura.

"That's great?!" she was confuesed because Sasuke was on the tree.

"GIVE ME MY APPLE" she said she really didn't want to climb the tree.

"Come an get it." he took a bite out of it

"Fine if you won't give it to me." She punched the ground down came Sasuke and the apple. She grabbed the apple and Sasuke fell next to Naoko. Naoko wasn't planning to grab him because well here is a logical explanation she didn't feel like it.

"Ha" Sakura took a bite of the apple as Sasuke got back to his feet "Hey Naoko Sasuke and I are going to set up camp you want to find some fire wood.

"Sure see you later" she walked into a path

30 minuets later

"No Sakura this goes here let me do it."

"Na it's ok I know what I am doing.."

'No you don't your setting up the tent all wrong." Sasuke grabbed for another pole

"SAKURA!"

"What Sasuke your getting on my last nerve!"

"If I am then let me just help. My god you stubborn"

"Who are you calling stubborn. At least I wasn't the one who left to join some baster just to get revenge."

"I did it for a good reason"

"No Sasuke you didn't you left the ones you mostly cared about behind You even tried to kill Naruto!"

"So at least before I left I gave you thanks"

"What you call hitting a girl in the back after saying thank you a good thing you knocked me unconscious!"

"I had no choice!"

"Yes you did you could've stayed and asked Kakashi to help you get revenge!"

"I didn't help from that pervert!"

"Doesn't matter the point is you left Konah! You could've gotten killed out there we could've helped you." A tear fell down her cheek

" I don't need help from you or anyone I can live my life without anyone's help. I thought I got revenge but I didn't! My brother is still alive!"

"Fine Sasuke Uchiha you can have your damn ring back. I guess revenge is more important than me" she throws the ring at his face and gets on a tree.

**Meanwhile Naoko(she totally got distracted and found a water fall and took a bath.) After bath**

"Hm now where did I put those stick and my bracelet they were right here." she bends down took pick up her bracelet and the sticks

"Hello" before she turned around she gets knocked out.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura

" SASUKE UCHIHA HAVE YOU FININSHED YET!" Sakura screamed from the tree

"Yes I am done. And it looks good." he said very satisfied with his work. When he looks up to see a palace in the trees. Sakura jumps down

"Hm I made a giant place for me inside the tree." she said in a in your face you hater!

"Doesn't matter. Now then your friend."

"She was supposed to be back an hour ago what's taking her so long usually it only takes her 20 minuets to find a whole bunch of sticks for the fire" (Sakura she finished his sentence)

"We should go after her I'll lead the way"

"No, Sasuke I'll lead the way."

"I have sharingan:"

"So I've taken this route before I know exactly where she's at she usually goes to the waterfall to play with the water" she starts going through some bushes. They stop at the end where there is a waterfall.

"Naoko you in here? Hello?" Sakura starts searching for her as well as Sasuke.

"Sakura! I found something."

"What." she runs over to see a giant rock

"Isn't that her bracelet?"

"Yah it is" she picks it up "She would never leave it anywhere it reminds her of her mother. See her mother gave this to her when she was 8 as a birthday present to show her how much she loved her and that she will be always with her.

_(Sakura is not having this flash back no one is it's one of those not the person flashback) Flash Back_

"_Here you go Naoko I got this especially for you." Her mom puts it on her wrist_

"_Thanks mommy I really like it"_

"_Where ever you go this will remind you that I will always be with you."_

"_It's pretty can I show it to Aunty?"_

'_Go ahead!" she runs off_

_Flash back over_

"We have to find her. And fast. If the Akutsuki get there hand on her they totally have enough power to do anything You see Sasuke she has an ultimate power that can actually kinda of actually get anyone to obey her command and she can totally put all her justu together and cause serious danger. if she uses enough for the whole world. We're in trouble and she dies."

"Then in that case we have to find her. AND FAST!"

Meanwhile Akutsuki head quarter.

"Hm where am I?" she looks around she is tied up onto a chair.

" What? Huh sharingan!" (thought mode)

"_**What's going on I can't have no chakra and I know I was just fine.**_"

Out comes Pein

"Hello."

"Who the hell are you?….Wait your from the Akutsuki. How? Let me GO! Or I'll use my sharringan against you

_**It defiantly works this time I'm positive it should! Alright Sharingan!**_

"Again nothing! What have you done!"

"Nothing see your chakra was put out of your body. So you have no chakra in your body. So your hopeless."

"Na ha my friends will find me!"

"Not really they don't know where you are and if they try chasing by scent they can't haven't you notice you have different clothes on."

'Huh?" she looks down at her clothes instead of wearing the tank top she was wearing she was wearing a regular shirt and some cargo pants.

"ha that's where you're also wrong my hair has a special scent in it so it's easy to find me.

"You are a stubborn little girl aren't you? We dyed your hair red. So just give up."

"What do you want from me!"

"Nothing much it's that Itachi and Deidara told me about your different jutsu and if you stay here we'll let you live or we can easily mind control you!"

"No you can't have it." She said trying to shake free from the chair

"Then we can use your own jutsu against you."

"huh?" (ok I'm going outside the box Pein can totally do mind position jutsu just kidding)

He quickly did some sign .Her mind went blank. She was having flash back of all her life as Pein watched it. Then it stopped she had no remeberance of her friends or family. He stopped and untied her she fainted. Pein quickly called Itachi

"She is your new room mate. Now take her."

**Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura**

"Are you sure we shouldn't go back to the village and find help Sasuke you've been using your jutsu and yet you can't get a trace of her chakra. We should get Kiba"

"I got it Sakura…" he paused and turned around

"Sakura can you just shut up." he did sharingan an yet nothing

"Sasuke just admit it we can't find her we need Kiba and fast! It looks like it's going to rain."

"fine let's go back."

**

* * *

**

Author talk today there is no name lesson sorry , but I did get a nice comment from cherryblossomwithwhitehair she liked the story and she wanted something in hear with Itachi and the Akutsuki.Oh and yer she didn't review she put it on commment. Well either way YOU ROCK! Oh and wondering how this is a love story come true well it is because in some love story there is always an adventure and some one always get kidnapped and the cold feet don't forget the cold feet. Well that's it Thanks For Reading and comment!


	5. The adventure in one night!

Chapter5 The adventure of a night!

**Alright Sakura take it away. **

**Ok! ****Naoko is totally lost and **_**somebody **_**doesn't want to get help! **

**Looks at Sasuke.**

**Hm doesn't matter **_**somebody **_**had to bring her along AND WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!**

**Author gets in the middle of the fight and gets hit**

**Ok I guess the story already started hope you like! More cold feets Comin this way!**

**Forest**

"Hmf! I don't care. If YOU didn't bring her along we wouldn't be in this situation." They were at the front gate of Konoha.

"sigh" she was looking at the bracelet.

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura... Sakura?" Sasuke was worried about her. He put his hand over her shoulder. "We'll find her." Kiba was at the corner of the street. He called out to him. Kiba walked over.

"We need to find Naoko she got kidnapped. And we need you and Akamaru fast." Sasuke sat Sakura on a nearby bench and walked behind a tree with Kiba.

"We need to find her I can't stand to see Sakura like that. Hm and we have to hurry before it rains."

"Wait! Are you dating Sakura?" Kiba was actually confused for once.

"I was. Anyhow doesn't matter we nee..." he was caught off by the rain that began to pour. "Hm we needed you to sniff out Naoko but apparently I guess you can't."

"Sasuke! Come on lets get out of the rain!" Sakura was running to a house. It was one of the biggest in Konoha. Sasuke and Kiba ran after her into the house.

**Inside the house.**

"Sakura who's house is this?"Sasuke looked around. She didn't answer and walked into a large room. Actually it was the living room. Out from the kitchen with a bowl of ramen came a boy with blond spikey hair in a black suit. He looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"Hey Sasuke whats up!"

"Wow so then you became hokage and now you work for some rich people heh."

"Na Sasuke Naruto owns this place." Kiba said with a smile.

"WHAT NO WAY! OMG INPOSSIBLE!" Sasuke was shivering

"yah it's true." Sakura took a seat at one of the chairs in the room.

"um... anyway Whats going on Sakura?" Naruto looked very confused. Sakura put out the bracelet. "I don't get it?"

"NARUTO YOU MORON thats Naoko's bracelet. She is missing."

"Naoko-chan is missing and well since you're hokage now I was wondering you could help." she continued where she left off

"Naoko-chan is missing!"

_Sigh I don't even know how he became hokage. He is still too stupid._

"Well then if Naoko-chan is missing there is one thing to do. I'll give you the mission to find her!"

Sweat drop on everyone else

"Uh Naruto you can't assign a mission while there is a mission. can you? Kiba looked at Naruto.

"I think I can. Well doesn't matter your mission is to find Uchiyama, Naoko !" Naruto said as he a finished a noodle

"So Naruto can we like stay over?" Sakura asked

"Yah but I only have two extra rooms left."

"What do you mean two _left._"

"um it's just stuff I'm holding for someone.heh"

_Naruto thinking moment_

_Bowls of Ramen actually!_

**30 minuets later.**

"hm so I guess we're staying here." Sasuke said as he fixed the pillow. Sakura turned to him.

"Come on Sakura!" Sasuke was now in the hall in front of the door to the room.

"hm get!" she through a pillow at him and closed the door.

"but where am I suppose to sleep My beautiful cherry blossom." the door opened.

"Aww you can share a room with Naruto or Kiba or sleep in the couch my little ninja warrior." she closed the door again.

"hm fine I'll sleep in the coach." Sasuke went down to the coach and layed on top of it.

**One in the morning.**

Sasuke was twisting and turning on the sofa. He stopped and looked at the ceiling.

_Hm well it won't be that bad to share a room with Kiba._

He got off the coach with the pillow and walked upstairs into Kiba's room. He entered the room and layed on the bed. Kiba turned around.

"Sasuke!" he jumped off the bed. So did Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" he asked shakely

"um well Sakura kicked me out and the coach was to hard. So I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept here.

"Oh well in that case. Go ahead." He moved towards the end of the bed. Sasuke layed at the other end. They turned off the light.

**One hour later.**

"Snore Snore... Akamaru Fetch. Ooo look Hinata strip dancing! Ahh ooo Hey look a blue chicken. Oh no blue chicken is actually Sasuke. Hey Sasuke you have chicken butt hair." Kiba was sleep talking in his dreams. Sasuke was under a pillow.

_AHH I can't take it any more!_ Sasuke got off the bed and exited the room. Then he looked back and he saw that he left his sword in there. Next to Akamaru.

_Hmf. I'll get that sword. _Sasuke tip toed back in to the room. When all of a sudden Akamaru bit his leg.

_Breath Sasuke Breath._ He reached over for the sword. This time Akamaru growled. He grabbed his sword and quickly left the room.

_Close one. Ok I can't believe I am going to do this but I have no choice. I guess I'll sleep in Naruto's room he won't mind._ Sasuke so tired that he hadn't noticed that he was going to fall down the stairs and landed in a huge room.

_Ow should've kept my eyes open o comfy bed...zzzzzzz_

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped off his bed. Sasuke woke up from the shock.

"FIRE WHERE!" Sasuke looked around.

"Sasuke what are you doing in my room in my bed AHH!" Naruto looked at him.

"huh what na Sakura kicked me out of the room and look a puppy." Sasuke fell asleep on the bed.

"Well I guess it won't hurt if he sleeps in my bed just way distanced apart." Naruto got at the edge of the bed and fell asleep.

**3:00 am**

"mmm yummy chicken" Naruto was sleep talking

"OW YOU!" Sasuke jumped off the bed. Naruto had bit Sasuke in the arm. "Don't go away chicken we were about to have some ramen hey look pudding SAKURA I FOUND THE PUDDING I STOLED TWO WEEKS Ooo I guess you wouldn't want it anymore. EITHER WAY WHAT COLOR WAS IT CAUSE IT'S BROWN!" Naruto was yelling on the top of his lungs.

_Can't stand this anymore._ Sasuke left the room and began to walk around the first room looking for somewhere to sleep. He found something and that something was hard and cold. He found the floor on the second floor and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

**Breakfast table**

"Morning Kiba" Sakura said while opening the fridge

"Hey Sakura...hm wheres Sasuke?" Kiba took a bite of the bagel he was eating.

"I don't know actually." She was pouring orange juice into the cup

"Well you two are dating heh." Kiba said with a slight grin on his face.

Sakura just turned to him and said "First Kiba how'd you know."

"Simple when Sasuke returned I saw him enter your house but not come out till the next day." he gave Akamaru some of the bagel

"Yah well we were past tense you get me" Sakura sipped some orange juice. Naruto came into the kitchen with a glee in his face.

"Ha got you Sasuke and you two are dating!" Naruto was behind the wall when he was hearing the conversation.

"were Naruto past tense Either way Sasuke where is he?"

"Don't know yesterday he came to my room and fell asleep well I guess he left." Naruto was drinking some orange juice also.

"HEY GUYS I found Sasuke!" Kiba said looking into the bathtub of the first floor.

"What died in there?" Naruto poked it.

"Aww oh it's just Sasuke. I got this." Sakura reached for the nob of the shower and turned on the cold water

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Sasuke got up soaking wet with his eyes still closed. "Come Sakura I love you but come on sleep is first." He said as he finally opened his eyes to Kiba and Naruto also in front of him. Then he looked that he was in the bathtub. He closed the curtains. "Hey umm give me some privacy."

"Um I'll get you some clothes." Sakura quickly left

"I'm going to just ...um"He stopped and threw Akamaru in the air.

"Hey Akamaru just leaned a new jutsu or something well um. BYE!" Kiba left the bathroom. Leaving Naruto left. And what did Naruto do easy

"HEY YOU BROKE MY RAMEN BOWL GET BACK HERE!" thats what happened. As for Sasuke he just closed the door and took a bath and fell asleep in the shower.

**Sorry but had to cut it short. I know it wasn't that romantic but hey it's cold feets. Also my aunt just died so I wrote little cause I wasn't into the mood . But I will give a lesson ok. Azami is a girl Japanese name which means thistle flower hey if you write a story you can use some of these names!**


End file.
